Dangerous Games
by thedrearyerrydays
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. One thing leads to another. After a one night stand can they still be friends after seven years have past with no contact? Rated M for a reason


_You took my hand_

_you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd always _

_be around_

13 years old

I watched him walk up to my house. The sun shining on him. Edward walked to my house like it was his own. It might as well be. He spends most of his summer days at my house anyways. He claims his house is boring with nothing to do. I don't know why he thinks my house isn't. My house only has so many tress to climb.

"Hey." Edward said smiling sitting next to me helping me with my sand castle.

I blushed and looked back down at my sand castle. "Hey." We continued to to pile sand on my castle in silence. Once we were finished Edward suggested we go up to my room and watch T.V. Once we ere in my room Edward watched some cartoons I looked at magazine.

"Bella could we try something?" Edward asked as he turned down the T.V. I sat my magazine aside and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Sure what?" I asked confused. Edward never looked shy.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" He asked looking at my lips. I felt my face get hot.

"No. Have you?" I snickered trying to make a joke out of it.

Edward chuckled. "No. I want to kiss you." He said taking my face in his hands. I felt his breath on my face. Edward's full lips pressed against mine gently at first and pulled back to look at me. I felt dazed and a little high. Edward pressed his lips against mine again. Less gentle this time. I let my mouth open and felt his tongue against mine and we both gasped. He pulled back.

We just starred at each other. Neither us wanted to admit that here was something between us.

16 years old

We walked hand in hand to my mothers friend's pool party. My hand fit Edward's perfectly. I intertwined my finger's with his. He smiled and brought my hands to his lips. I let out a frustrated sigh as he dropped my hand as we approached everyone. We didn't want anyone know about our relationship. We were afraid they would limit our time alone together.

"Bella!" Jacob ran up to hug me. Jacob at eleven had a crush on me. I thought it was cute and so did my mom. But Edward didn't. Edward cleared his throat and Jacob released me and went off with his friends.

"Edward, he's just a little kid." I laughed and elbowed him playfully.

"Yeah a hormonal kid at that." Edward chuckled and pulled me into a seat. "He has his eyes on the most beautiful girl here." Edward whispered in my hear. I shuttered as his breath tickled my ear. I saw my father look at us. I quickly moved away. They turned on some music and some of my friends and I danced. We were grinding against each other in away that made our parents shake their heads at us. They turned on _It Ends Tonight by The All American rejects_ and everyone had someone to dance with but me. I was looking around for Edward when I felt two strong arms in circle my waist. I sighed and leaned back against him and smiled. God. I really wanted to kiss his so kissable lips. He spun me around and put my hands on his shoulders and his hands around my waist. I looked at him as to ask if this was okay. He smiled and pulled me closer.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you_

_leave me alone_

I laid my head on his chest as he buried his face in my hair. I forgot about everyone. My mom my dad. Everyone. It was just Edward and I. Wrapped up in our little bubble.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Edward whispered to me. I leaned closer to him and breathed in his incredible smell.

"Me too." I sighed and looked up at him. He was looking at me with his green eyes. This face lit up in the lights moving around us.

"You want to go back to my house?" He asked searching my eyes. If I went back to house I knew what would happen. Was I ready to give myself to Edward? Yes I finally decided.

"Yes." I said untangling myself from him. "I'll leave first and after I do you leave." It would raise question if we both left at the same time.

He nodded. I went to tell my mom that I wasn't feeling well and I walked back across the field and waited for Edward on his steps.

He came about a minute later and wrapped me up in his arms. We walked up to his room and I giggled as Edward pressed me into the wall beside his room. He kissed me until I was breathless. We moved to his bed where we made out until we had to break away gasping for air. His hand ran up my shirt to cup my breast. I gasped as he started kissing my neck.

"Bella." He said looking into my eyes. "Are you sure we can wait-"

I cut him off with my lips. "I want to. I want you." I said running my finger along the scar above his eyebrow. Edward groaned as he pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. He began slowly undoing the buttons of my cover up slowly.

"I love you Bella." Edward said as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I said as he intertwined our fingers. I was trembling as he pressed all of his weight on top of me.

Edwards head shot up as we herd a door shut. "Oh shit." Edward hissed.

"Who is it?" I asked as I pulled on my cover up back on my arms.

"My brother Emmett." Edward answered grabbing a blanket from his closet. "He was coming up this week end."

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened up his window. "I'll fall and kill myself!" I shouted. I couldn't climb down a big tree. I would fall and break my neck.

"Shh." Edward said covering my mouth with his hands. "I'll help you."

After climbing down the death trap, Edward grabbed my hand and we ran into the woods we used to play in. Edward laid the blanket down and we began where we left off. Clothes were shed and we both lay in each others arms waiting for the other to make a move.

Edward finally broke the silence by leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you."

He rolled me on my back and slowly pushed into me. It hurt so bad. The burning sensation was so intense. I whimpered in pain. Edward kept moving further. "Edward take it out. It hurts." I said with tears rolling down my face.

"God Bella, you feel so good." He groaned into my neck. "It'll get better."

"No please. It hurts." I screamed. He kept moving. The ripping sensation was getting more intense. I felt liquid trickle down my leg. I was sobbing as Edward was moaning. After Edward finished after what seemed like forever he finally pulled out of me. I got up and moved into a sitting position. I was shaking and crying. Edward handed me my clothes. I put on my bathing suit on and my shorts. Edward got up.

"Did it really hurt that bad?" Edward asked. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Yes it fucking hurt thatbad!" I screamed at him. I got up and ran through the woods. I was lost I spun around as I herd something behind me. "Edward?" Nothing. I ran through the woods until I found the familiar road that would lead me home.

I climbed up my window and had a missed text.

**I think we should just be friends. -E**

I broke down throwing my phone across the room. I collapsed on my floor. I never knew that one night would change everything.

**A/N: What do you think? **


End file.
